


Post-Party Escape

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Prompto is still not used to the parties of the Citadel, but at least he has Ignis.





	Post-Party Escape

There were perks to being a part of the Crown Prince’s retinue. There were fancy meals and parties, freebies at both that Prompto had never dreamt of, and that he was pained to have to turn away. There were moments where he would stop in wonder, and watch the glitter of Lucian high society move around him, as if he was still just an observer to the whole thing. As if he was still outside, looking in. 

“You’ve captured quite a few good moments, if I may say.”

Ignis was the only real constant Prompto would rush to in these times. When Noctis was swept away by some duty or another, looking very much like the untouchable Crown Prince he actually was. When Gladio was at his prince’s side, smile gone in favour of a more calculating aloofness. During these events, they were not the people Prompto knew and loved. They had their roles, and he floundered to find his among the elegance of a world he had only really glimpsed at.

Most of the pictures were of the decorations, glittering in the warm lights. Or of the food, spread out in dishes and along a long table, uncovered and open to be sampled at will. 

But others were of what had fascinated him the most. 

“Thanks.”

The well cut suit Ignis wore. The curve of his hip and the broadness of his chest as he oversaw Noctis’ comfort in the crowd. As he danced through the room without joining in the festivities, just as apart from the event as Prompto felt. 

Ignis was always just Ignis. Stiff and formal with those he didn’t know or trust, or those he needed to make understand the chain of command among the nobility. But always still warm. Still ready to smile or offer an excuse to spirit them away from the judgement of the people Noctis endured for his role. 

Like now. 

How Ignis had offered to help Prompto ‘retire’ from the party for the night. Had made their excuses that he needed to ensure the guest rooms were prepared in order to cover their escape, and put the minor nobility questioning Prompto’s presence in their place. 

“And, forgive me if this is too forward,” Ignis smiled at the polite apology that would have been expected, that was uttered as a mockery to his station and situation, as he set Prompto’s beloved camera aside. “But you look ravishing in that suit, Prompto.”

That was the moment Prompto had been waiting for.

He moved first, blush at the compliment burning his cheeks. Ignis was unmovable when he wanted to be. The man could root himself to a spot and stare down a rampaging garula if he wanted, but he moved for Prompto. Ignis let himself be pushed back against the heavy door of the guest room, to be trapped between Prompto’s arms as the shorter man pulled him down for a heated kiss. 

Outside, floors away and behind heavier and more ornate doors, the party would continue without them. 

There would be conversation while Prompto worked to keep Ignis from forming words beyond the soft pleas that he loved to hear. There would be dancing while they each tried to move the other to where they were wanted— to the bed, with one seeking control of the situation until the other relented. Between them, the dance downstairs would fade from immediate memory, lost between kisses and nips and the laughter at their ridiculous— if flattering— clothing. 

On days like these, when Prompto was reminded of just how much of an outsider he was among his own friends, he appreciated the ease of Ignis’ warmth. He could demand the kisses he wanted, move the way he wanted. Make Ignis feel what he wanted to share.


End file.
